The Dancer And The Wolf
by Myshawolf
Summary: How Remus fell in love his best friend's cousin. Will relate to my current series. Please R&R.
1. Liberty's POV

A/N: This is my Valentine day Fic. It starring Remus and a character of my own creation, Liberty. This takes place during their years at Hogwarts. Liberty is James Potter's cousin, who is from America (New Orleans, Louisiana). Libby likes Remus who doesn't know until one day. Libby will be popping up my other fics. Libby is cool. As for my other fics I'll try to get the next chapter done. (Damn writer's blocks!!) But first we'll take these fun side trips. Stop Glaring at me. I'm the Writer, Damnit!! Please R&R and as always Enjoy.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Right.. Does anyone really read these? Anyhow, I doesn't anything That J.K Rowling writes about. Libby is mine though. I would lend her out, but I value my life. *smiles*  
  
  
  
To Love A Werewolf  
  
  
  
Libby dodged between the trees with her cousin, James. The landscape was a pure white from the new fallen snow. Normally Liberty would be curled up by the fire in the Gryffindor common room with a book. It was an act really. She wasn't reading but watching him. The boy that her heart belonged to.  
  
  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
  
So much that the earth moved  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
  
Even though it hurt to  
  
  
  
Libby ducked as a snowball whizzed by her head. She saw Sirius weave in and out of the trees. She and James exchanged a look. A message was sent between the two cousins. James disappeared into the woods. Libby continued to run, drawing Sirius's attention. Normally Libby would be in the nice warm common room. However Sirius and her cousin James had other ideas, deciding it was the prefect weather out for a snowball fight. Libby would have been perfectly content staying in the room, except he asked her to joined them. Libby sighed and rested for a second. She couldn't refuse him. Hell, half the time Remus never even noticed her unless someone drew attention to her. Even then he just smiles that oh-sorry-didn't-see-you smile. You know the kind reserved for good friends and nothing more. Libby felt her heart die whenever he did that.  
  
  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
  
Nothing else your heart could do  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
  
Who never knew  
  
  
  
Remus asked Libby to joined them since Peter was in the hospital wing with the flu. Libby fell into his honey eyes and agreed. How could not see much she loved him. Remus only has to smile at her and she would just melt. He doesn't need to do anything to impress her, he already does that by being himself. But he'll never know that. Libby won't tell him. She couldn't tell him. There were times those that she could always hide her feeling.  
  
  
  
Did you ever lay your head down  
  
On the shoulder of a good friend  
  
And then had to look away somehow  
  
Had to hide the way you felt for them  
  
  
  
Libby thought about the time that Remus comforted her over the loss of her Aunt and Uncle Potter. James was having a hard time with each. Sirius and Lily supported James through it. Libby And James tried to lean on each other but they need the others. They weren't always near each other when they need each other. One night, Remus found Libby in the common room crying her eyes out. Unsure of what to do, Remus offered his shoulder to cry on. Libby gladly accepted and Remus held her as she cried her heart out. Remus murmured some words of comfort until Libby had calm down again. From that day on, Libby knew she was in love with Remus.  
  
  
  
Have you ever prayed the day would come  
  
You'd hear them say they feel it too  
  
Did you ever love someone?  
  
Who never knew  
  
I do.  
  
  
  
Lost in her own thoughts, Libby didn't noticed some one watching her. Remus bent down and shaped a snowball. He looked around for James. Convinced it wasn't a trap, Remus moved to where he would have a better shot at his next victim. Absently, he thought how sad looked just then. Maybe later he would ask her what was bothering her.  
  
Libby looked around, hearing a noise. Silence answered her alert ears. Libby turned back around and began to walk. Next to her was a small drop, Libby walked carefully so not to fall in. Her mind was still on Remus and how blind he was for not noticing her. Of course his eyes weren't exactly focused on her. He probably was in love with someone else. That's the only reason Libby would accept.  
  
  
  
And if you did  
  
Well you know I'd understand  
  
I could, I would  
  
More than anybody can  
  
  
  
There was so much they had in common. They both were smart at a variety of things. As far as Libby can tell they enjoyed each other's company when Remus does notice her. She could joke with him about all most anything. They just…fit. Libby couldn't think of a better word. Where Remus is quiet and reserved, Libby is playful and loud. She seemed to draw him out of his shell. She didn't care that he was a werewolf. Werewolves were a dime a dozen in New Orleans, her hometown. If only he could see it too. If only he could love her back.  
  
  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
  
So much that the earth moved  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
  
Even though it hurt to  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
  
Nothing else your heart could do  
  
  
  
Libby sighed and stopped walking. She wiped her eyes. Tears soaked into her gloves.  
  
"Damn you, Remus. Why can't you see me? Am I that ugly?", Libby cursed softly, "See what you did. I'm crying over your worthless hide."  
  
Libby heard a noise. Turning she caught a glimpse of Remus. Libby's heart stopped. Did he hear her talking about him? Should she run before he could question her about it?  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
  
Like I love you  
  
Like I love you  
  
Like I love you .. .  
  
Before Libby could do anything, a snowball hit her pretty hard. She staggered a little from the blow. Libby tried to regain her footing, but the wet snow had another idea. As she fell herself fall, she tried to grab something to break her fall. The drop, Libby thought, It's right behind me. Dear God, I'm going to break my neck. Libby did the only thing she thought to do.  
  
"REMUS!" Libby screamed as she fell down the drop and out of Remus's view.  
  
  
  
  
  
***Next chapter please*****  
  
~MW 


	2. Remus's POV

A/N- Here's the second half. This is Remus's POV. Yeah, I know it's mushy. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything, but Libby is mine. However if Ms. Rowling wants to use her she can. Don't own the songs, Did you ever love somebody by Jessica Simpson nor First Time by Rod Stewart. * wide smile*  
  
  
  
Dancing For The First Time  
  
  
  
Remus froze as Libby screamed his name. It was a sound that made his soul freeze. His heart dropped as Libby dropped from sight. Remus ran to where Libby was standing earlier looking beautiful and sad. Dear Lord, please let her be all right. I won't throw another snowball again, as long as she is okay. Remus stared down the edge of the drop. Laying on the bottom was Libby. Her hair was fanned out behind her. The winter sun hit it, showcase it's tarnished gold look. Against the snow, her tanned skin stand out, a reminder of her Creole heritage.  
  
"Liberty, Are you all right?!" Remus shouted. Libby didn't respond or even move. Remus gulped and slid down the drop to her. He tumbled and landed right next to her. Rolling over, he stared at her serene face and could easily picture it awake and laughing. The thought of her awake and smiling at him caused a burning sensation in his gut.  
  
  
  
Are those your eyes  
  
Is that your smile  
  
I've been looking at you forever  
  
yet I never saw you before  
  
  
  
Where was these feelings coming from. This is James', his best friend, cousin. Hell, James and Liberty were like brother and sister. Remus couldn't fall in love with Libby. She was… well she was…Damn what is she to him. A good friend, yeah a real good friend. Friends didn't fall for each other.  
  
Remus shook his head, trying clear it of his current conflict. He hurriedly checked Libby's neck for a pulse. Breathing a sigh of relief when he found one, his heart started to beat again. Gently he brushed the snow away from her face. Remus soon caught himself gazing at her, thinking thoughts that caused him to blush. Remus was about to move her when Libby stirred. Her gloved hand brushed his. Remus gripped he hand as he called to her softly.  
  
  
  
Are these your hands holding mine  
  
Now I wonder how I could have been so blind  
  
And for the first time I am looking in your eyes  
  
For the first time I'm seeing who you are  
  
  
  
Libby's deep blue eyes fluttered open. She gazed at Remus for a few minutes. Remus held his breathe as he realized that his imagination was sorely flawed. Libby was more beautiful then anything he had ever seen. How come he never seen this Libby before. The thing that really caught Remus off guard was the love in her face. Was it for him?  
  
  
  
I can't believe how much I see  
  
when you're looking back at me  
  
now I understand what love is, love is  
  
for the first time  
  
  
  
"Libby, I'm.." Remus started, but Libby raised her free hand to silence him.  
  
"It's my fault , Remus. I wasn't paying attention and when I saw you it was too late." Libby explained.  
  
"What had you so distracted, Libby?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
Libby looked away. Remus knew she didn't want to talk about it. He helped Libby in to a sitting position. The sudden motion seem to make her dizzy, so Remus pulled her against his chest. Libby's cheeks went red, for she always dreamed that someday Remus would let her lean against his chest. Remus ran one of his hands down the length of her hair while the other supported her. She fit him perfectly, Remus noted. He could stay here with her and be happy to do just this. Was that all possible?  
  
  
  
Can this be real  
  
Can this be true  
  
Am I the person I was this morning  
  
and are you the same you  
  
  
  
Remus buried his face into Libby's hair as Libby buried her face into his chest. Together they breathed in each other's scent and smiled. They had changed from who they were that morning. Remus didn't want to leave this perfect situation but reality came back with vengeance. Libby was still James' cousin and Remus shouldn't fall in love with her. After all, she didn't deserve a werewolf for a boyfriend. Remus had enough scars from past relationships that deteriorated because of what he was. Yet, there was that look of love in her eyes when she looked at him. Before he could continue arguing with himself, Libby began to move.  
  
"Remus, I think we try to get out of here before Sirius finds us." Libby suggested.  
  
"You're right, Libby. " Remus agreed quickly, nearly jumping up. He was enjoying the sensation of Libby on his lap too much for his own good. He held out a hand to help Libby up. As she accepted it, their eyes met and Remus caught a glimpse of the love and hurt in them before Libby looked away. Remus sucked in his breath from the impact of it. She was in love with him  
  
It's all so strange  
  
How can it be  
  
All along this love was right in front of me  
  
And for the first time I am looking in your eyes  
  
  
  
Libby loved him. Him, Remus J. Lupin, the werewolf, the geek, her cousin's best friend. Remus didn't imagine that look of love unnoticed. It's been on James's face every time Lily Evans walked by. He never knew until he look into her eyes.  
  
"You gonna hold my hand forever, sugar, or you gonna help a girl up?" Libby drawled lazily, showing off her Cajun accent. Remus blushed lightly and pulled her up. Libby tried to stand, but one of her ankles gave out. She fell into Remus's waiting arms.  
  
"Are you all right, Libby? What did you hurt on your fall?" Remus asked concerned. God, he sounded like a big brother even to his own ears. While that would been a good thing normally, he didn't like it. To distracted himself from what he said, he knelt down and had a look at one of Libby's ankles. It was swollen and red. Straightening, he picked Libby up in a fireman's carry.  
  
"Remus!" Libby gasped as Remus picked her up. Never did she ever believe that Remus would sweep her off her feet literally. She felt him begin to climb out of the drop. Closing her eyes, she prayed that they didn't fall.  
  
  
  
For the first time I'm seeing who you are  
  
I can't believe how much I see  
  
when you're looking back at me  
  
now I understand what love is, love is  
  
for the first time  
  
  
  
Remus liked the feel of Libby's weight on his shoulder. Hell, He liked the idea of saving her from distress. Out here they were away from any obstacle. He began to believe that he could be in love with Libby. Despite what he was, despite the werewolf. A hand appeared in his view. Accepting it, he peered into James's concerned face. James pulled him up on to the ledge. Remus gently handed Libby off to her cousin. So much for dreams.  
  
"What happened?" James asked both of them. Libby spoke first explaining how she fell. Remus continued on how he found Libby and her swollen ankle. James supported his cousin's weight. While he was listening to their story, he saw Libby and Remus looking at each other more often when they thought the other wasn't looking. James knew Libby's feeling for Remus, but was Remus now showing an interest back? He would need to give the matter some thought as to how he felt about his two best friends falling in love.  
  
"Moony, I'll take Libby back to the castle. Go find Padfoot and tell him the game is off." James commented to Remus. Remus nodded, he could use the time to think about his feelings. "All right. Ready, Libs?"  
  
"Of course, cousin. Just don't leave me all alone with the torturer." Libby pleaded as they began to move away.  
  
Remus wandered through the woods with his thoughts. His mind floated back to when he first met Libby. It was two years ago in Diagon Alley. James was showing her around, picking up school supplies. They had spotted James and walked over to him. Libby spun out her cousin's reach and in him. It reminded him of a dancer. Remus was so struck by her beauty and her grace that he forgot where he was. He excused himself politely and introduced himself. James made the normal introductions. Remus was disappointed to find out she was James's cousin from America. That meant she was off limits, if the look James gave Sirius meant anything. Of course, Sirius was a bit of a playboy when it comes to girls. Not like that stopped Sirius from flirting with Libby any. And much to Remus's surprise, Libby flirted right back. But that look was never there before. Would still be there if Libby ever found out about the werewolf? He didn't know the answer.  
  
Finally he decide to talk to Libby about all of this. Then he'll deal with James. Libby need to be talked to first for several reasons. One Remus knew that if Libby ever found that he went to James first, she'll kill him. Libby was very independent minded. The second reason is he was going to reveal that he was a werewolf to her. There may no reason to talk to James if she rejected. However she may not. After all, New Orleans is a very open minded city. It's open up to all forms of magical creatures. Werewolves were accepted there. She would accept him as he was no questions asked. Smiling, Remus went to go find Sirius.  
  
  
  
Such a long time ago I had given up  
  
on finding this emotion ever again  
  
  
  
That night, Remus did something he never did before. He stole James's cloak and map. Creeping down to the common room, he put on the cloak and went through the portrait hole. Consulting the map, he slowly made his way to the hospital wing. Twice he ran into Mrs. Norris. She followed him for a bit until Remus asked her to cover for him. Mrs. Norris walked off after awhile. Remus hurried, not sure if she was continuing her patrol or going to get Filch. Finally, he reached the hospital wing. Taking a deep breathe, he entered.  
  
The room void of people until Remus noticed Libby sprawled on to one the bed. Quietly, he knelt next to her. Looking around, he began to try and wake her. Libby rolled towards his voice and began to open her eyes. Remus quickly pulled down his hood so Libby could see his head. A weary smile spread across her face.  
  
"Hello, Remus." Libby whispered and Remus's heart stopped.  
  
  
  
But you're here with me now  
  
Yes I found you somehow  
  
and I've never been so sure  
  
  
  
" Libby, I wanted to talk to you." Remus said gently, "I couldn't wait to see you. Libby, before I do something really stupid I need to tell you something."  
  
Libby looked at him curiously, waiting to hear what he had to say. Remus felt his courage beginning to falter as he stared at her face. Remus looked away. He needs to tell her this. Tell her about his burden.  
  
"Remus what is it?" Libby asked softly. He looked like he was in pain. She touched his face bringing his eyes to hers. In them she found her strength to say the next few words, "I love you Remus Lupin, no matter what."  
  
In her words Remus found his strength and prayed her feelings wouldn't change, "Liberty, I'm a werewolf. I've been one since I was a little boy. I want to be honest with you before anything can happen. Some girls avoid Werewolves like the plague."  
  
"And you think I would, Remus? Avoid you? " Libby questioned as Remus looked away, "Have you so little faith in me that I would spurn you for being something that you can't help. Werewolves are a dime a dozen in New Orleans. Remus, I love you for you. If being werewolf is part of you, then I love that as well."  
  
When Remus turned to look at Libby, their lips met in a kiss. Remus felt a fire begin to burn between them. His mother use to tell him that happens when you find your soulmate. Could it be he finally found his? She was right in front of him all along. And to see her he had only to look in her eyes.  
  
  
  
And for the first time I am looking in your eyes  
  
For the first time I'm seeing who you are  
  
Can't believe how much I see  
  
when you're looking back at me  
  
  
  
Remus broke the kiss. He took Libby's hand in to his. Staring at her eyes, he saw the look that started it all. A look he was sure that was reflected in to his eyes. Remus finally knew that it was possible for someone to love him. As he spoke to her, he understood that this love would last him his whole life.  
  
  
  
Now I understand what love is, love is  
  
for the first time  
  
For the first time  
  
  
  
"Libby, I love you too." Remus whispered the sweetest words that Libby had ever heard. Libby felt tears roll down her cheek as she and Remus shared another kiss before he left.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Libby. Sweet dreams." Remus winked as he pulled the hood back up.  
  
"Good night Remus. Oh, Remus. I knew you were a werewolf before. James explained it to me. when I noticed your disappearances." Libby smiled as she settled down back to sleep. Remus chuckled to himself before he left. So he was worried over nothing.  
  
Both slept dreamlessly since their dreams came true.  
  
  
  
The End… 


End file.
